Return to the Abbey
by Yoshimi Donsato
Summary: Kai finds himself back at the abbey and he's not sure why. What will happen while he's there.YAOI not bad mostly fluff i guess. my first story there is probably a lot of OoC moments.


This is the first fanfic I've ever written in my life so I would appreciate positive comments

Kai: Yeah, we have to be nice to first timers

Ray: Yes we most have some common courtesy

Kai: Of course if she writes a sequel, which is up to you people, we can flame her on that one

Ray: Kai that's a terrible thing to say especially since your in this story

Kai: what's that have to do with anything

Ray: she the writer she can do bad things

Me: Yeah Kai listen to Ray. Anyway just to be safe…

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of beyblade if I did there would be much yaoi and hell would have probably frozen over.

**Return to the Abbey **

By: Yoshimi Donsato

He hated this place.

He didn't know why he was here in the first place.

He thought he would never come back here, but for some reason he was drawn there.

Kai hated the Abbey. He hated everything about it, but for some reason he found himself wandering the cold, dark corridors. The silence of the corridors was unbearable, even for him. He was so used to the yelling, complaining, and constant noise of his teammates that the sudden silence just got to him. It was very quiet, so much to the point that it distracted him. He was basically walking blind through the empty corridors. The Abbey was filled with traps, but Kai was so distracted by the silence that he completely forgot about them and before he realized what was happening he had walked right into one.

Kai had crossed one of those infra-red lasers and it set off a trap. Next thing he knew the section of the ceiling he was standing under fell. He would have been crushed and killed if something, or rather someone hadn't pulled him out of the way and saved him.

"You okay," said a somehow familiar voice.

'_who's that' _thought Kai slightly dazed.

"Hey, I asked if you were okay," said the voice again with speaker stepping into view. Kai regained his focus and muttered "Yeah, I'm fine," looking up Kai asked, "but who---Bryan! Why are you here?"

"I was following you to ask the same thing. So, why are you here?" Bryan asked staring right into Kai's eyes. He always liked Kai's eyes. Especially the color, crimson red was a befitting color for him. Bryan snapped back to reality when he heard Kai speak.

"I'm not sure why I'm here I just am,' he said quietly.

Kai was shaken after the whole ordeal. Even the toughest person can break down after a near death experience. Bryan brought Kai to his room to rest a while.

"So Kai, what was that all about? You know this place is filled is filled with traps and somehow you managed to walk straight into that one," asked Bryan curiously.

"I was distracted. It's so damn quiet in this place that I couldn't concentrate," Kai said.

"How do you get distracted by silence," Bryan asked?

"I'm just so used to the commotion my team makes that all this silence was just to much," said Kai with something of a smile on his face.

'_Kai smiling, he must have been more freaked that I thought, but still Kai looks pretty cute when he smiles. He should smile more often.' _This was what Bryan was thinking, what he said was, "So it's commotion you want," with that Bryan slowly walked towards Kai.

Kai was more than a little nervous at his friends actions. "Bryan w-what are y-you d-doing?" Kai asked nervously. Taking a step backwards every time Bryan moved a step closer. Unfortunately, Kai had backed himself up against a wall.

Again he asked, "What are you doing?"

He asked this time, obviously less nervous then the first time he asked. In fact, now he was more anxious of what this lavender-haired boy was doing.

"Well B-Bryan,' Kai asked again. He was getting nervous again because of the way Bryan was staring at him. Let's just say he had a very 'hungry' look on his face.

"You said the silence bothered you, so I'm starting some 'commotion' to make you feel more comfortable," said Bryan as he slipped his hands on to Kai's waist pulling him closer with a look of pure lust in his eyes.

Kai who was kind of confused at all of this just stood there and wondered what was going and wondered what this weird feeling was.

Bryan who was displeased with just this closeness stared into Kai's crimson eyes who in turn stared into Bryan's lavender ones. To Kai's surprise Bryan quickly closed the space between them and pressed his lips to Kai's in a chaste kiss. Kai's eyes got wide and he was about to push him away but he stopped himself.

Bryan was enjoying himself, but he didn't want overwhelm him. He was going to pull away when he felt Kai wrap his arms around his neck and kiss back. Bryan was loving how things were going and it only got better as Kai responded even more by moving his body as close as physically possible and deepening the kiss in to a soft, but heated and passionate one.

After a while they realized they couldn't breathe and broke the kiss to catch their breath.

"That was fun," said Kai slightly panting.

"Yeah---it was." said Bryan also panting.

"So, what do we do now?" Kai asked with a questioning look.

After a few moments of thought Bryan said with a smirk, "I've got an idea," Bryan then grabbed Kai's wrist and dragged him over to his bed.

",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",","

"Hey, does anyone know where Kai is?"

"Who knows Tyson, Kai is always going off on his own.'

"Max has got a point. I mean it is Kai you know."

"I guess your right Ray," Tyson said

"Yeah, don't worry Tyson ," Max said turning back to the T.V.

"Kai will be fine," Ray said reassuring him. Then went back to reading his book.

"But still," Tyson said quietly to himself, looking out the window into the sky, 'I can't help but wonder where he might be this late at night."

",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",',",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",","

If only they knew.

End

So what did you people think I had a lot of fun writing this in fact I didn't even know I could write the next thing I want to know is if I should end it now or write a sequel

And tell me what you think of the pairing in this I know its probably kind of weird but for my first story I wanted to do something different but personally I think Kai x Bryan is kind of cute just like Tala x Tyson weird and different but its got a nice sound to it.


End file.
